This invention relates to a connector matable with a mating connector. In particular, this invention relates to the connector comprising a lock member which engages with an engaged portion of the mating connector to lock a mating state of the connector with the mating connector.
A connector of this type is disclosed in JP-A 2005-267970, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The disclosed connector comprises a lock member which can pivotally move. The lock member comprises a lock portion, a spring portion and an operated portion. The lock portion is provided with a hook which is engaged with an engaged portion of a mating connector when the lock portion is positioned at a lock position. The spring portion presses the lock portion toward the lock position. The operated portion is formed and arranged to force the lock portion to move to a release position when the operated portion is operated.
A small-sized lock member contributes to size reduction of a connector. The spring portion of the small-sized lock member normally has a reduced spring force. There is a need for a connector comprising a lock member which is small-sized but can provide a sufficient spring force.